1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolling mill for the production of pipe-like work pieces, comprising at least two successive consecutive rolling stages that comprise mandrel rods. Likewise, the invention relates to a rolling method for the production of pipe-like work pieces, comprising at least two successive consecutive rolling stages that perform the rolling with the use of mandrel rods.
2. The Prior Art
Rolling mills and methods of this type are described in EP 1 764 167 A1, from WO 2012/120111 A1, and from WO 2010/025790 A1.